Fuegos Artificiales
by Fuwafuwachu
Summary: La primavera llegó, y con ella, un día para divertirse con amigos. Bolt y Himawari no saben lo que puede suceder en un festival lleno de gente... ¿Acaso los fuegos artificiales son el comienzo de un inocente amor?


_¡Hola gente! Aquí vuelvo con otro fic, esta vez de los pequeños niños de la nueva generación de Naruto :D (No sé pero últimamente digo mucho pequeño/pequeña…) Muy bien, espero haber hecho un buen trabajo y que les guste. Por favor ¡Disfruten la lectura!_

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

.

.

**FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES**

.

.

.

Con el comienzo de la primavera, todos los aldeanos de Konoha acudían al gran festival que se estaba realizando… Bolt y Himawari quienes arreglaron para ir junto a sus amigos y divertirse, se habían entretenido con un puesto de comida.

Luego de una compra satisfactoria para los hermanos Uzumaki y teniendo cada uno una bolsa llena de taiyaki recién horneados, sonrientes, retomaron el camino al punto de encuentro con Shikadai y Sarada…

-¿Por qué tardan tanto? Siendo Bolt era de esperarse, pero Himawari…- refunfuñaba la pequeña Uchiha.

-Es inútil Sarada, siendo como son deben de haberse entretenido con algo…- afirmó Shikadai.- mientras, esperémoslos sentados ahí- señaló una banca.

-Sí…-susurró, no sin antes dar un vistazo nuevamente alrededor.

La pequeña Uchiha iba vestida en un hermoso kimono blanco con flores de cerezo, acompañada con un adorno floral en su cabello, y en la parte del cuello, una especie de bufanda de algodón color rosa…

Mientras caminaban hacia la banca, recordó porqué no le gustaba usar tanto su kimono.

Se tropezaba fácilmente con esas sandalias y le era incómodo moverse.

Pero su madre se había entusiasmado tanto con la idea de verla a ella vestida de esa manera, que con solo mirar su cara sonriente, no pudo negarse…

-Shikadai, que raro que no hayas traído puesto un kimono, siendo esta la ocasión perfecta para usarlo…-dijo, sentándose en la banca.

Su compañero estaba vestido de manera casual, una remera color negra con una chaqueta color beige, pantalones negros, y unas simples pero cómodas sandalias.

Shikadai volteó a mirarla con cara de disgusto. –Nah, los kimonos y yukata son una molestia.

Sarada suspiró.

-Por cierto, te ves bien- dijo- te hace ver más femenina-

Con mejillas algo sonrojadas, y con su mano acomodándose sus lentes, la pequeña Uchiha solo asintió.

Pero luego reaccionó.

-¡O-Oye! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!-

…

-¡Definitivamente los taiyaki son lo mejor!~ ¿Verdad Onii-chan?-

-Mmmh sí, pero una cosa es segura, ¡nada se compara con los que hace Mamá-ttebasa!-

Himawari lo miró sorprendida.

-Hehe, tienes razón~- sonrió- ¡Oh! Mira onii-chan, por allá están Shikadai-kun y Sarada-chan~

Bolt siguió la mirada de su hermana menor y se encontró con la escena de Shikadai tratando de calmar por como se ve, el enojo de Sarada…

-Sí, y al parecer Shikadai tiene problemas…- susurró compadeciendo a su amigo.

El ojiazul no dudó y tomando de la mano de Himawari corrieron hacia ellos.

-¡Hey! ¡Chicos!-

Los dos sentados en la banca se sorprendieron y miraron hacia esa voz conocida.

Shikadai fue el primero en levantarse.

-Hasta que al fin llegan, ya estábamos aburriéndonos de tanto esperar-

-Jeje, es que habían ricos taiyaki-dijo mostrando lo último que quedaba de su bolsa.

Mientras, dejando en el piso su bolsa de taiyaki, Himawari trataba de acomodarse su kimono rojizo floreado y el broche de pelo de flor que se le había salido al correr.

-¡Onii-chan! ¡Al menos avisa antes de correr!- sugirió con los cachetes inflados y el ceño fruncido- ahora no puedo ponerme bien el broche que papá me regaló-

-Sí, si- dijo Bolt, restándole importancia.

Sarada quien hasta ese entonces había permanecido callada, con el ceño fruncido, ayudó a su pequeña amiga.

-No te preocupes Himawari, yo te ayudo-volteó hacia el ojiazul- y tú, más te vale comportarte-

-¡¿AH?! ¡¿Pero qué dices cuatro-ojos?!-

Shikadai y Himawari notaron como un aura negra empezaba a rodear a su querida amiga…

-S-Sarada-c-chan, porque no tomas este taiyaki, están deliciosos…-dijo dándole uno.

-Bolt, no seas tonto, no estamos para verlos pelear-indicó el primogénito Nara.

La tensión en la atmósfera logró calmarse. Un poco.

Y así, los cuatro, ahora sentados en la banca, disfrutaban de los taiyaki. Una vez terminado, Bolt se ofreció a tirar las bolsas.

La cantidad de personas en el festival, era inmensa. Niños corriendo con algodones de azúcar, varios puestos para jugar, parejas disfrutando del paseo… Esta clase de festividad era lo que a Himawari más le atraía.

Sobre todo a la hora de los fuegos artificiales.

Pero a pesar de que todo era tan perfecto, no entendía como su hermano y una de sus queridas amigas no podían hablar sin tener que empezar a pelear. Si no eran miradas de disgusto, entonces era una discusión que comenzaba por cualquier cosa.

La ojiazul suspiró.

-Himawari, no dejes escapar tu felicidad con un suspiro-

Era Shikadai, se sorprendió de ver que habían llegado a un puesto de tiro al blanco.

Frente a ella, observó como su querido hermano mayor y Sarada, competían por quien ganaba más objetos.

-Desearía que ya comenzaran los juegos artificiales, según mi mamá, a pesar de los problemas que hayan, el verlos trae alegría a cualquiera…

Notó como Shikadai se le quedó mirando. ¿Habrá dicho algo malo?

-Si es así entonces, no estaría mal llevar a esos dos y que arreglen sus cosas mirando los fuegos artifiales.-

Himawari sonrió.

-Oi, Shikadai ¿no quieres intentarlo-ttebasa?- preguntó elevando su voz, Bolt.- Acabo de conseguir un conejo para ti Hima-chan.-sonrió.

Himawari y Shikadai se miraron. Y una mirada cómplice alarmó a Bolt.

-¿Q-Qué sucede Hima-chan?-

Con las manos sujetando al peluche de Kurama que consiguió, Sarada observó como Shikadai tomaba la mano de Himawari y se iban quien sabe donde corriendo.

-¡¿Pero qué?! ¡¿A dónde van?!– exclamó la Uchiha.

-No lo sé… no lo sé pero… ¡SHIKADAI NO TOQUES A MI HERMANITA DATTEBASA!-gritó Bolt enojado.

No importa que tan buenos amigos sean, no permitiría que nadie toque a su hermanita menor.

Absolutamente nadie.

.

.

.

_Continuará…_


End file.
